


DREAM DOM/DOM DREAM

by Aurora2



Category: Alexandra Grant - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, purely fanfiction, self quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: She learns a lot about Keanu on their self-quarantine.
Relationships: sub dom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	DREAM DOM/DOM DREAM

I know I am living the dream come true being self quarantined with Keanu. There is a beautiful window with a wide ledge that looks onto a private, historical, garden courtyard. Last evening we shared dinner at my side of the adjoining rooms. With a great bottle of the local wine then a dessert wine.  
I guess being a bit inebriated was the only way he was gonna reveal his kink of being a full-on dom. We never got into role playing in that way but we are learning a lot about each other in self-quarantine. He is so smoldering hot it sometimes takes my breath away. He asked if I was up for this kind of kink. I nodded because the real answer is that I can imagine him in any sexual situation. (Having sampled some of the fanfic Keanu tag at AO3 I know I am not alone).  
He arose from the table and forcefully kissed me using one hand at the back of my head and the other to roughly fondle my breasts.  
He stopped suddenly and drank down several ounces of wine, then guided me towards the garden window. It was close to dusk. He removed my clothes and continued the deep kissing, next turning me around that leaned me part ways out the window. I rested my forearms on the wide ledge. He ran his fingers over my naked behind then gave a sharp slap and another and another. I winced and knew immediately that I was not to resist in any way. I grimaced out at the courtyard garden with closed eyes willing myself to endure without protest. Just as I could take no more he stopped, and I could hear him undoing his belt and dropping pants to his ankles. His fingers roughly penetrated me as he explored my vagina, then grabbing my hips he plunged his erection into me. He was groaning and my whole body was bouncing with each thrust. I can picture what this looked like if anyone could see into the window from the courtyard knowing that cameras could be anywhere.  
My eyes are closed in pain from the stinging redness of my ass, and desire, as I get closer to climax. He reaches around to finger my clit never stopping thrusting. My lips part as I reach the spasm of orgasm and moan out to the (I hope) empty garden. His hands go from my hips to my breast and throat as he looks down to watch his penis going into the hilt. Several steamy thrusting minutes go by then he too moaned and groaned grabbing his cock and pulsing the last drops onto my ass that's covered in his handprints.  
He steps away, removes the rest of his clothes, and takes my hand to the shower where he examines his handywork on my ass while soaping up our bodies. He looks into my eyes and asks if I am still up for this game of sub and dom? I nod shyly and he seals this little agreement with a long kiss.


End file.
